The Fools of Lucis
by Grac3
Summary: Ardyn hates official events, but at least when they're in Lucis he can spend the evening in the wonderful company of the beautiful Princess Noctis. Ardyn/Fem!Noctis. See warnings inside.


**A.N.:** Written for the kinkmeme:

Ardyn/female!Noctis Ardyn seduces Noctis at an official event

What better way to get back at the kings of old than screwing the chosen one?

 **Warning:** Rape/non-con elements

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

A hand came to rest on Noctis' hip.

"Do you find these parties as dull as I do, princess?"

Noctis turned. "If you find them so dull, Chancellor, then why do you insist on having them?"

Chancellor Izunia gave a mock gasp and placed his free hand on his chest.

"Tales return to Niflheim of your beauty, but not of your wit."

Noctis sneered. She shucked off Chancellor Izunia's hand. "What do you want?"

Chancellor Izunia chuckled. "My, I only wished to formally introduce myself."

"I know who you are, Chancellor Izunia."

Chancellor Izunia smiled and bowed. "Please, call me Ardyn."

Noctis folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, _Ardyn_. You've formally introduced yourself. Anything else?"

Ardyn chuckled. "Only your company. Astrals know it would be better than spending the evening with these fools."

"The same fools who are my family, my friends, and my subjects?"

Ardyn waved the comment away. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, does it make any difference? I wish to get to know you."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "I think you more wish to know me."

Ardyn held out his hands. "And is that a crime?"

"My father might see it as such." She looked him up and down. "And punish you accordingly."

"And you always do what your father wants?"

Noctis raised her chin. "That is of no importance."

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. "Is it not? Tell me, you can't be having fun right now."

"Who says I'd have more fun with you?"

Ardyn laughed. He leaned down and murmured in Noctis' ear. "I suppose there is only one way to find out."

Noctis gulped. Ardyn pulled back just enough so that their noses were almost touching. Noctis let out a breath.

"I have just the place."

Ardyn chuckled as Noctis led him away from the ballroom and through the corridors of the Citadel, until they found one which was completely deserted.

Noctis grabbed Ardyn's lapels and pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

"Mhmph!" Ardyn put his hands on Noctis' shoulders and pushed her back. "Not that I am not thrilled by your eagerness, but don't you think we should find somewhere a bit more… comfortable?"

Noctis looked to her left and to her right. "Here seems find to me."

Ardyn smirked. "Very well."

Noctis gasped as Ardyn pushed her back until she was pressed up against the wall then captured her in a deep kiss.

She hummed against his lips and reached for his shoulders. As soon as she touched them, he sank down out of her reach.

He pressed quick, open-mouthed kissed to her neck, her chest, her stomach, her crotch.

She gasped as his knees hit the floor and his hands disappeared up her dress. He was looking up at her, and despite the shadows obscuring his face she could see his lascivious smirk and dark eyes.

He drew his fingers up her legs and brought them down with her underwear. She stepped out of them and her heels clacked on the floor.

He dipped his head beneath her dress and kissed her.

Noctis gasped and leaned her head back against the wall. She put her hands on the back of his head and curled her fingers into his hair; the material of her dress scrunched up over his hair.

He worked with a slow precision as he braced himself with his hands on either side of her hips. Within minutes, her every exhale was a moan.

He ripped himself away, and she gave a shocked gasp. He stood and freed himself, the lifted her off the ground and buried his face in her neck.

She cried out as he moved, and dug her nails in his shoulders.

"Oh…"

He chuckled into her skin, his breath warm.

"Oh… I…"

Noctis screamed. Ardyn only strengthened his movements, each one accompanied with a grunt, until he came apart with a quiet cry.

He didn't stop moving until he was completely finished. Then he brought his face up to meet Noctis'.

"What the fuck?" Noctis panted. She was glaring at him.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?"

"I thought you were gonna pull out!"

Ardyn chuckled. "Oh, worry not. At my age, it is practically dust."

"You bastard."

Ardyn smirked. "I get called that so often, it's easy to brush it off." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face away and his lips caught her cheek.

He pulled away. Noctis slid down the wall until her feet touched the ground. Ardyn winked at her, then walked off down the corridor, never looking back once.


End file.
